In order to provide easier or faster information transfer and convenience, telecommunication industry service providers are continually developing improvements to existing communication networks. As a result, wireless communication has become increasingly more reliable in recent years. Along with the expansion and improvement of wireless communication networks, mobile terminals used for wireless communication have also been continually improving. In this regard, due at least in part to reductions in size and cost, along with improvements in battery life and computing capacity, mobile terminals have become more capable, easier to use, and cheaper to obtain. Due to the now ubiquitous nature of mobile terminals, people of all ages and education levels are utilizing mobile terminals to communicate with other individuals or contacts, receive services and/or share information, media and other content.
One of the technologies enabled by mobile terminals which has become more popular is that of text messaging. Text messaging allows users to quickly send short messages between mobile terminals. While this technology may provide a convenient way to convey information, further uses of this technology may be possible. For example, the interaction of text messaging with other user terminal functionality may not yet be fully developed.